


Red Lip Mark on White Shirt

by kawusia25



Series: Black curls and Red lipstick [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blushing!Sherlock, Broken Engagement, Burgundy shirt porn, Drunk Molly, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Mentions of drugs, Mycroft and Sherrinford's bet, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock lying to Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherrinford is Sherlock's twin brother, Sherrinford to the rescue, Truth or Dare, Undercover, Your gay brother knows what's best for you.Sherlock, crack!fic, embarrassed!Molly, worried Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Sherlolly drabbles involving a lot of kissing. My little gift for my friend :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> It's my really late gift for my friend Mel! I hope you don't mind me taking so much time for this :P
> 
> I will try post as many fics as possible but with my crazy year, it may take a while :P
> 
> And I'm really sorry for my grammar :(

Here is a list of kisses that I will be crossing out :P

 

 ~~1 - First Kiss~~  
 2 - Greeting Kiss  
~~3 - Accidental Kiss~~  
 4 - Blow a Kiss  
 5 - Kiss on the Cheek  
 6 - Kiss on the Shoulder  
 7 - Kiss while partner is sleeping  
~~8 - Unwanted Kiss~~  
~~9 - Waiting to be Kissed~~  
~~10 - Surprise Kiss~~  
~~11 - "You're Safe/alive" Kiss~~  
 12 - Upside down Kiss  
~~13 - Deflected Kiss~~  
~~14 - Kiss on a Dare~~  
~~15 - Kiss while being 'carried'~~  
  ~~16 - Pulled into a Kiss~~  
 17 - Jealous Kiss  
  ~~18 - Sneaking a Kiss while no one is looking~~  
 19 - Missing a Kiss  
  ~~20 - Kiss on the Hand~~  
~~21 - Comforting while crying Kiss~~  
 22 - Angry Kiss  
 23 - Public Kiss  
 24 - Mistletoe Kiss  
 25 - New Years Kiss

Let's start the fun :)


	2. First kiss

“Sherlock, could you look for this bloody proof faster?” Molly huffed, her hands were running through files, looking for something that would help Sherlock with his stupid case, so she could get out of here, this ridiculous situation and Mr. Consulting Detective who had to ruin her free friday.

Sherlock had rushed with excitement into her morgue this afternoon, saying that he needed help with the case about selling drugs and slaves on the back of one of London’s most popular club. He had told her that she would be his cover there and maybe even ‘a little help’. Molly had had only time to small sigh before door behind Sherlock closed, leaving her with yellow sticky note on autopsy table with information of time and place their meeting later this night.

“I’m trying, don’t you see?” low growl came from behind her back. She detected a small note of annoyance and by that Molly could swear that Sherlock was frustrated by all of it and his perfect control was sliping by his long fingers.

“Then try harde…” Sherlock stopped her in mid sentens with quiet ‘shsh’, finger on his lips. “Someone is comming here”

In instant, he trew all things from desk next to him, all papers flying around them. Then grabbed her hand and pulled her to his body, dropping down a bit to catch her arse in his hands and sitting her on the desk. Sherlock came closer to her, making himself room between her legs. One of his big hands flew to her hair, when the other grabbed her thigh placing it on his hip in a way, that her foot clad in high heel landed on back of his thigh, diggin in it.

Molly still in shock, looked in his face trying to find his piercing blue eyes. When she found them she observed as his pupils grow, his breath hitched and then she felt his lips on hers.

Molly hadn’t made move for two seconds, not beliving in what was happening. Sherlock Holmes, man that she had crush on, was kissing her in this moment. His lips moving next to hers, looking for some sort reaction from her.

_Oh yes, I should probably move._

And she did. And it felt amazing. Her small lips moving with his soft, warm mouth in pefect synchronization. Sherlock socked her bottom lip in his, his tongue licking, asking for premition. Molly, not losing any more second, parted her lips, inviting him. Their tongues met and then began fight betwen them for dominance. Her hands wandered, one scratching skin of his head and playing with his dark curls, other making her way down his body till it landed on his arse, squeezing. Molly heard deep moan from Sherlock before he changed their position, that now Molly lied, her back pressed to the surface of the desk and both Sherlock’s hands on her arse. She shivered, small impulse going down her spine, turing her more.

Before she could moan, Sherlock’s lips still making magic on hers, door behind them opened and angry voice asked what were they doing.

Sherlock in instant pulled from her body, Molly sighing on lost contact and getting down from desk. She focused on correcting her clothes while she listened to Sherlock. He made some excuse for their being in private office and in next moment their were leaving office, making their way down the hall where club were.

They stood outside the club, when Molly remeber their mission and purpose this charade.

Don’t blame her for forgeting, after kiss like that everyone whould forgot.

“Do you have it?” she asked.

Sherlock looked at her, not knowing what she was asking. He shook his head and answered “ Yes, I’ve got what I needed. Thank you Molly.”

His deep blue eyes hadn’t left her face for few minutes, making Molly’s cheeks pink.

“I will get you a cab” he took step away from her. Sherlock got her a cab and opened door for her.

“Goodnight Sherlock” she smiled at him.

“Goodnight” Sherlock closed door behind her, his eyes not leaving hers.

Cab made her way and Molly relaxed in back sit, putting her hand in her hair and bitting her lip, thinking how she would fall asleep with this kiss in her mind.

Because kiss like this you can’t forget.


	3. Kiss on a Dare

“You know, I could use another glass of wine” Molly flopped on leather coach in Sherlock’s flat, streaching her legs on coffee table in front of her. 

She was exhausted after this little Christmas party, here at Baker Street. It wasn’t something big, just a small diner prepared by Mrs. Hudson with a lot of alcohol and small talk. It was so different from this one horrible christmas party years ago, but not so much either. Maybe it was different because there wasn’t any dead body or wrong deductions or that John and Mary had had to leave earlier with thier baby to go to John’s sister or that Mrs. Hudson had left with DI Lestrade not long after Watsons, making excuses and leaving Sherlock and a little tipsy Molly to clean flat.

“Would last bottle of carlo rossi satisfy your need?” Sherlock’s head popped from kitchen, looking at her and waiting for her reaction. He looked a bit funny with only his head in living room at an odd angle, with weird expression on his face, waiting.

“Yeah, will do. Grab to glasses, you’re drinking with me” Molly smirked at him, looking as his head disappeared for a moment. Then Sherlock emerged from kitchen.

And girl, that was a sight.

Sherlock’s shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, white shirt perfectly fitted to his body. His curls all messed up, making him look liked he just got up from bed after night filled with good sex. His eyes sparkling in light, getting deep blue color, all green leaving space for this wonderful shade of dark ocean. In one hand wine, in other two glasses, as Molly asked him, slender fingers keeping firm grasp on objects.

Molly had to bite her bottom lip to not let moan leave her mouth at this. He looked so sexy, air around him filled with heavy sexual tension. For a moment, she was sure he just get out of one of her fantasions about him but Sherlock took a step closer to her and she realised, it wasn’t fantasion of lonelt and horny woman. This was real and she had to look somewhere else to distract her from her not so clean thoughts.

Molly was scared to look at his face when he sat next to her, filling glasses with red sweet liquid, her body tense because she was absoulutly sure that if she met his eyes, he would know what her thoughts about him were. And she couldn’t let him know that. So, she got one glass from coffee table, fixing her attention on object in her hand than man next to her, waiting for said man to make himself comfortable on coach.

“We should drink for something. Any ideas?” her a little bit husky voice broke silence between them. She didn’t know what his thoughts were, she wasn’t mind reader or jedi, but she didn’t like expression on his face, so she had to do something.

Sherlock just shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s drink for all the drinking games in the world!” Molly announced, feeling quite happy with coming up with anything to say. She wasn’t good at things like that, so it was a little achievement for her. She could always with something worse, right? Like... Okay, she couldn’t think off anything right now.

They raised their glasses and drink. Molly almost chocked by the end and Sherlock giggled at her. She couldn’t believe in whay she heard, her eyes gonig wide at him. He looked at her face and smiled. It was so not Sherlock Holmes that Molly thought, she travelled somehow to alternate universe.

“You know...” his gaze was on her, his dark blue eyes focused on her ”...I had never participated in such things”

Molly gaped at him “Really?”

“Really, I always thought it was stupid, always leaving when other started something like that” He shrugged, his whole body relaxed.

“So, you never played ’Truth or Dare’ or something?” She asked, her voice full of shock.

“Nope” he popped ‘p’

“Now, prat, you deffinitivly have to play this with me” she refilled their glasses, gigling.

“You know the rules, right” Molly still couldn’t believe in what was happening. She just decided to play stupid truth or dare with Sherlock Holmes. Maybe she was stupid or drunk but she was quite excited.

“Of course, I know rules!” Sherlock huffed at her. He formed his lips in small pout, on which Molly gigled, becasue he looked like adorable puppy. 

“Then we should start, shouldn’t we?” she took a small sip from her drink, making herself comfortable “I will go first. Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Did you ever had a pet?” Molly was really curious about it. She noticed how sometimes Sherlock behave around Toby, when he stayed in her flat, using it as his bolt hole.

“Yes, I had a dog when I was a lad. His name was Redbeard. We spent a lot of time together and when he died, I was twelve, I couldn’t make peace with it” Sherlock’s voice was low while he answered question “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth” Molly took another sip of her vine.

“Did Tom was really that good?” Sherlock’s eyes sparked with something would call jealousy but in his case, she wasn’t sure.

Okay, for this she needed more than sip of vine. She gulped her glass to last drop. She refilled it, preparing herself to answer his question.

“No, actually no. I said that because I want to make you jealous and see your reaction” she hid behind her glass, not wanting to met his intens gaze with hers. He wanted truth, so got it.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Why did you recoginze Irene Adler from her body, not face?” Molly had puzzled about it quite the time. It had keept her awake some nights, trying figure it out.

“When we hirst met, she welcomed me and John absolutely naked”

Molly lowered her eyes to the ground, taking sip of wine. Now, as she got her answer, she knew she didn’t want it. She didn’t want it, but there was no going back from here. She only hoped she wouldn’t start imagining how their first meeting go.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth” she whispered still shocked by his revelation.

“Did you ever do something with Moriarty?” he looked a little worried when asked. His whole body tensed, waiting for her move, answer, something.

Molly didn’t know what he was talking about, searching his face for some clue but she didn’t find one. She repeated in her head and it hit her like tons of bricks.

“No, absolutely not! I mean we spend some time together but noyhing happend. We didn’t even kiss!” she shock her head with smirk on her face at him.

Sherlock sighed so loud that Molly looked at him. He looked almost happy about her answer. “You don’t even know how relieved I am” he chuckled.

“Hey!” she hit him in a knee, offended.

“Okay, I’m sorry! Your turn” he smiled at her sweetly.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare” she wasn’t prepared for that. She wanted to ask him another question about Adler and now she couldn’t. Okay, she could that but where is fun in it? She had to come with something. 

Molly looked at her glass looking for something challenging for Sherlock Holmes, when it hit her. She knew Sherlock wasn’t a fun of alcohol, so here was her opportunity.

“Sherlock I dare you to drink what it’s last in our bottle of wine in one gulp” she laughed at his horrified face.

For his luck there was less than a half of bottle, so Molly wasn’t worring about him. She only waited to see his disgust face after everything. This git deserved it.

Molly laughed as bottle touched Sherlock’s lips. It was fun watching Sherlock doing faces as he drank.

“Okay” Sherlock wiped his hand over his mouth “My turn, truth or dare?”

Sherlock leaned forward, his body closer to hers more than Molly wished. His blue eyes staring at her challenging, sly smile forming on his handsome face. Molly knew what he was doing, but his charm and good looks broke her.

“Dare” she grimaced as she said that.

“I dare you to kiss me” he raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her reaction. His smug face told her that he was certain that she wouldn’t dare to do that. And if Molly hadn’t had that many wine in her body ten she would probably chicken out, making his smile bigger. But not tonight. Tonight, Molly had courage to do that.

In swift motion, she grabed his collar and yanked him down to her, his mouth meeting with hers. She moved her lips against his, soft structure of his skin making contact with her with every movement. She loosened her grip on his collar, her hands travelling higher, to his dark curls, catching them in her fists and pulling.

Sherlock murmured at this sensation. He put his hands on her, one on her thigh, other on her slim waist. He also liked Molly’s lower lip, asking for the an access. She let his tongue in, strong taste of wine on hers made her moan. His tongue started massage hers while his hand griped hers breast  through material of her blue dress and matching bra. It made Molly hot mess, her arousal gathering in her knickers.

Sherlock took his mouth, stopping their possionate dance only to put his mouth on Molly’s neck, leaving small kisses. She got small moment to catch her breath before Sherlock started sucking this small part of her skin behind her that made her eyes roll to her head. Molly’s hands started unbutton his shirt to reveal some of his skin to her touch. Deep growl stuck in Sherlock’s throat as he felt her hands on him. He pushed her back on coach, that Molly lied there with him on top of her. His mouth got back to hers, sucking and nipping her bottom lip. Both his hands traveled on south, to her delicate thighs, trying to find a new portion of skin to massage. Molly in this time unbottoned his shirt and pushed it down his biceps, signaling him to trow it on the floor. His mouth got to her breast leaving kisses until he took her nipple in his mouth.

“Oh, yes! Sherlock!” she moaned. 

His one hand shifted higher on her thigh, touching edge of her knickers. His finger touched warm and wet material next to her center, while his mouth still played with her nipple, deep and loud moan leaving Molly’s mouth. Sherlock backed his head from her chest, air leaving his lungs in short breaths.

“Bedroom?” he whispered, his eyes locked with hers.

“Bedroom”

She hadn’t time to said anything because Sherlock’s hands grabbed her arse and lifted her from coach, making his way to his bedroom.


	4. “You’re Safe/alive” Kiss

Molly paced back and forth through flat on Baker Street. Her light steeps silenced by carpets on wood floor.

Living room - kitchen -bedroom, bedroom - kitchen - living room. 

She had been pacing like that for over an hour, bitting her lower lip or her nails while walking. It wasn’t healthy for her, doing this, but she couldn’t stop. She’d tried to sit on coach, relaxed and do something more than worrying about Sherlock’s being, but she couldn’t do it. It was too much to her.

Sherlock had gone on undercover case with John week ago, assuring her it wouldn’t take long and only telling her that involved Russian mob called Bratva and very dangerous, very stolen goverment equipment. He’d kissed her, looked in her eyes and said to not worry about him, that he will be back in the blink of an eye. Then he’d left Baker Street with John and his Belstaff flapping behind him on cold london air.

This morning Molly’d got text from John, informing her that they almost solved the case and would probably be back at home on late evening. And that worried Molly. It was almost midnight and there was no sight of them.

‘Where are they? They should be here by now’ Molly thought starting her next round around the flat.

“My dear, could you please, stop walking like that? Your pacing is disturbing my sleep” Molly stopped startled on Mrs.Hudson voice. She looked on old woman standing in doorway.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Hudson but I’m so worried about Sherlock! John told be they would be here…”

“Shshshsh, my child” other woman’s hands landed on Molly’s shoulders, pulling her in soothing embrace. Molly let a little sigh, relaxing. “They will be fine, you see.”

Molly tried to control her emotions but couldn’t. They were running wild, making her sick in her stomach. She was scared that something happend, that something gone wrong, that they wouldn’t make it and if not adrenaline in her blood system, she would probably fainted.

“Now,” Mrs. Hudson stepped out from Molly, her hands still on Molly’s shoulders “we will make some tea and we will sit and tal…” Mrs. Hudson was cut out by John standing in entrance with Sherlock hanging on him.

“We will need first aid kit and maybe some alcohol”

John dragged Sherlock to his chair and sat him there. Mrs. Hudson went for  first aid kit, while Molly kneeled in front of Sherlock and examined his face covered in blood. His left brow had deep cut and needed few stitches, his right eye swelled and started turning purple, his nose all covered in blood and beautiful bruise already forming on his jaw.

Molly looked at John, who had some bruises of his own, waiting for explanation.

“We’d had situation under control, case almost closed but then this prick had to open his big mouth again and started a fight, they pull out gunes and knifes” Molly took aid kit from Mrs. Hudson hands and started preparing things to take care of Sherlock, still listening to John. “I’m surprised that we make it alive”

Mrs. Hudson left flat, leaving Molly and John alone with wounded Sherlock.

“Did he has any other injuries that I should know about?” Molly asked John, needle in her hand, ready to start stiching Sherlock’s brow.

“No, thank god, no” John’s low voice filling air. He took glass and filled it with strong whisky, placing it in Sherlock’s hand.

“Hey, you git, you should drink this” Sherlock opened his eyes and focused on what was said to him. In instant he took sip from glass. Molly chose this moment to stick needle in his skin.

“I will leave you two alone, Mary is probably worring” John sighed before he left flat and then Baker Street.

Molly worked in silence, focusing on her task, ignoring every little moan leaving Sherlock’s mouth. She was so worried about him, so scared and he had to do something that made her worries truth. She couldn’t with this man sometimes. Of course, she loved him but sometimes she wanted to hit him so hard for what he was doing to her.

Molly finished with his eyebrow and took care of his nose. After that she packed everything back to first aid kit and closed it, leaving on the floor next to her feet.

“Molly…” Sherlock whispered and took her hand in his.

“Sherlock, I was so worried about you. In some moments even scared that you wouldn’t make it” Molly’s eyes filled with tears “and I know that is part of your job and you love that rush of adrenaline, that you love it all and I know I can’t ask you to stop” she knew that very well. She respected his decisions and made peace with them, but sometimes she had problems with it, in situations like _this_ ” and I’m not asking for that. I’m asking you for informing me if you’re okay on cases like that one. Just don’t leave me hanging because you’re leaving me with the worst case scenarios in my head and terrible thought that maybe you won’t came back. That maybe this time it will happen” her voice broke on last words, tears slipping from her eyes.

Molly felt his warm hand on her cheek, her brown eyes focusing on his blue ones.

“If it hurts you so much, I promise to do what you asked me for” he smiled at her, his smile reaching his eyes.

“Promies?” You could hear hope in Molly’s voice.

“Promise”

Molly put her hands on his knees, pulling herself up, that her head was on his level. She leaned and captured his lips with hers. It was sweet kiss, full of their emotions, mixing them and leaving them relived that everything ended well. Of course, Molly was careful with kiss, avoiding every place that could hurt him.

She pulled back, looking through her eyelashes at him “Now, you’re at home, with me and safe”

“Yes, I am”


	5. Kiss while being ‘carried’

“Sherlock, do you know about fish named angler fish?” Molly changed her position on Sherlock’s lap, looking at him, her eyes enveloped in a drunken haze.

Sherlock was enjoying his silent evening, sitting in his comfortable chair in his flat at Baker Street, making changes in his mind palace for quite some time before his lovely and very drunk wife made her way to the apartment and decided that sitting on his lap was her best option, even if there was whole coach or empty chair for her to sit.

Molly had gone on girls night with Mary and some of her friends, deciding that they had to met and have a little tip for gossiping because they haven’t had much time lately. Everyone of them busy with something like children, work or very handsome and very irritating husband as Molly said him before she left.

And that’s way Sherlock was now sitting uncomfortable in his chair, Molly’s yellow dress covering both of them and listening her asking him very stupid questions in his opinion, probably very important for her in her state.

“Yes Molly, I heard about them but never seen one” he declared, holding her waist in his hands to keep her up.

“So, you see, they are very colrol” Molly stopped for moment. Her brows formed frown, her body still as she focused “corol, colo…, coro…, colorfull!” she yelped when she finally said what she wanted to say “ but they are ugly as fuck” she finished.

Sherlock looked shock at his wife. This sweet little woman that he called his wife hadn’t had in a habit to swear at all. Maybe except when she was very pissed at him or when he took care of her in their bedroom. Yeah, Molly liked to talk dirty when she was turned on. Not that he was complaining or something.

Yet, it was totally unexpected and he couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Don’t look at me like that!” she scold him “you know that I know some bad words” she smiled at him and buried her nose in crock of his neck.

Sherlock knew this smile and he knew what she was trying to do. This not gone work.

“Time for bed” he said and grabed her to pull her up with him but he was a little distracted by her leaving kisses on his neck.

“But I don’t want to go to bed, I want to have fun” she pressed her hips to his, winking at him.

Sherlock needed to be hard and not let her, this little minx, charmed him. Okay, bad choice of words. Sherlock three steps in the direction of their bedroom before her next attempt on seducing him.

“Kiss me, you git!” she commanded. He was closer with every step to his destination but her hands were in his hair, steel hard grip on his curls pulling him to her, their mouths meeting in between.

Kiss was slow and sloppy, teeth clicking, tongues touching in slow motion. Molly almost missed his lips in one moment. Sherlock to this moment didn’t know how drunk she was but this angler fish talk should be a clue for him. He pulled from her, andjusting her in his arms and resuming his walk to bedroom.

“I’m horny, will you fuck me, William?” her whisper left her mouth to hang in the air, her nails scratching his head. She really had to be desperate, if she pulled big guns at him. She knew very well how much it turned him on when she was using his first name in her low husky voice.

Fuck, he was on lost position. But he couldn’t let her sex now. He didn’t like the thought of using her like that, like she was some drunk slut, not his adorable wife,which was very under influence of alcohol right now. And she would probably not remeber this in the morning. Sherlock used all what was left of his control and pulled himself together, deciding to not let her have her way with him.

He carried her to bedroom and sat her on their bed. He closed door behind him and prepared to undress her and get her ready to bed. When he started unzipping her yellow dress, her eyes sparked at him and little smirk formed on her face. 

He saw that and said “No” in low voice. Molly hufted at him, irritated at his behavior.

“Could I at least buy an angler fish?” she asked upset.

“You said they were ugly”

“I know but…”

“No”

“But honey…”


	6. Surprise Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!

“Sherlock, can I borrow one of your shirts?”

_No, you can’t, you little minx, you already destroyed every little piece of my control and everything I need in this moment is you taking one of my shirts only to leave your sweet scent on them and torture me and leaving me with hard-on trying make his way out of my trousers by ruining my zipper._

It was not the first time that Sherlock thought that. Within two weeks Sherlock cursed himself more often than the rest of his life. 

Two weeks ago in Molly’s building had broken one of the pipes responsible for heating, leaving everyone living there with no place to live. They’d said that they would fix this as soon as possible but for the time of repairs residents had to live somewhere else. That left Molly with few options.

She’d thought about John and Mary but they had an infant in home and had to adjust to their new situation. She’d called to some of her friends but no one could help. There was also idea on placing Molly in 221C on Baker Street, unfortunately Mrs. Hudson had started some repairs and this flat was out of options. Only reasonable idea that wouldn’t cost Molly fortune was moving on with Sherlock Holmes. At that time Sherlock had no objections but if he knew what would happen, he would have probably changed his decision.

Molly had no problem with acclimatizing to new place and routine that had been established by Sherlock. He’s had the problem. Especially in the morinigs, when Molly had come down from John’s former bedroom in different sets of pj’s or underware. Everything had started innocent. With white tank top and black shorts. And Sherlock probably wouldn’t even notice if not incident changing white cloth in something you could look through.

Sherlock had sat in his armchair, deleting not important stuff in his mind while Molly busied herself with making tea. In that moment pressure in pipes had changed and water land on Molly’s dry moments ago shirt. This resulted in the cloth shilding nothing and making every curve of Molly’s body visible for his eyes.

“Oh bollocks!” Molly had pulled tank top from her skin. She’d looked at herself and the smiled at Sherlock “I think it’s my cue to take a shower. You don’t mind right?” she’d left sitting room not even waiting for answer from consulting detective.

He’d only sat there, mouth hang open, eyes wide in shock and picture of Molly’s not that small breasts in his mind. That’s how everything had started. And with every day it become more painful for Sherlock, his imagination going wild, every night with more vivid dream involving more skin revealed to his eyes than night before.

“Yes, if you have to borrow one, be my guest” he murmured under his nose. 

“Thanks!” He hadn’t realised that she heard him and he almost slapped his forhead for being an idiot and agreeing on this.

Molly emerged from loo, her head down, towel in hand trying to dry her hair a little. He took a moment to take all her attire.

She put on her black laced underwear that contrasted in perfect way with her pale skin and leaving very little for imagination. Yet for Sherlock breakdeal was his burgundy shirt, clothing her small features. Too long sleeves rolled up to make her comfortable and making her moves more dynamicthan if she didn’t do it. Only two buttons keeping shirt from falling wide open.

Sherlock tried to swallow but no saliva in his mouth hadn’t helped him at all. His pulse was so wild that he didn’t need to check his wrist to know that his heart was hammering in his chest almost as it wanted to break free from his rib cage. He savored in her attire, his eyes not leaving her petite form at any moment.

He didn’t know what he was doing till he heard surprised ‘Sherlock’ before his lips met with hers. The kiss started slowly, every move soft but with time it became more passionate and erratic, Sherlock’s tongue massaging Molly’s while his hands wandered under his shirt, trying to touch as much skin as he could reach. Molly in this time put her hands in his dark curls, gripping them in her fists and moaned when his tongue licked her on the right angle.

He was surprised by his behavior and he could tell that she was as surprised as he because of the stiffness of her movements in first few seconds of their kiss. It was totally out of his character but something in her look must break last piece of his self-control. The same self-control that he was so proud of. What was in this woman that could break great Sherlock Holmes?

They finally pulled from each other, their breaths heavy, eyes focused on each other, trying to make sense of this.

“Wha-what was...?” Molly broke silence between them.

“I don’t know. I hadn’t... I didn’t...” he didn’t know what to say, he had blank space between his ears, in place where his brain was few minutes ago.

“Do you regret it?” her big brown eyes focused on his face waiting for any reaction telling her that he regreted.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts together but he knew the answer to her question before she finished it.

“I only regret that it took me so long to do that. So much time watsed” he let a little sigh and smiled at her. Her face became brigther and her smie bigger with his every next word.

“So wha-what now?” Her voice shook with insecurity, her hands playing with buttons of his shirt.

“I don’t know about you, but I would prefer a good snog in my bedroom. Maybe evena shag” he winked at her before he picked her up and carried in direction of his bedroom.

“Sherlock!” Molly only laughed before Sherlock slammed the door behind them.


	7. Unwanted Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankfull for all the comments under last chapter. All kisses to you good people ;)
> 
> Little warning. This is the part were things get angsty.

“I can’t do this anymore”

Molly opened wardrobe and pulled of a pile of jumpers, throwing them in the suitcase laying on unmade bed. The same happend to the drawer with undergarments and all her trousers. She also packed her make up and a few par of shoes.

Sherlock stood in the door way to their bedroom and watched her movements. Sherlock knew he was the cause of her emotional state and her sudden need to move out. Sherlock knew he had to do something but he was hopeless, standing there with his sholders slumped. He had no idea how to fix this.

Few days ago he had come back from case, but before he’ve got to home, he had spent some time with his brother in his home, where Mycroft had tried to bring Sherlock back to state of usefulness to this world from his drug haze. Sherlock hadn’t told Molly about it, lying straight in her face about drugs and telling her that case took longer than he thought. In that moment she smiled at him and said that she was happy that he’s backsafe and sound, leaving kiss on his forhead before she took off to the kitchen to make tea.

Unfortunately for Sherlock, Mycroft had called to Molly few minutes back, aksing her how her fiance was doing after his another drug incident. Sherlock could see how Molly’s face changed through time of conersation with his brother. He had seen every emotion flashing in deep brown eyes that had been focused on his the whole time. And Sherlock didn’t like what he saw.

In time she’d finished phone call, she was on her feet making her way to thier bedroom. Sherlock chased after her, only to welcome a sight of her packing to make her leave from his flat and probably life. And he could do nothing. Everything was his fault and he deserved what was waiting for him.

“Get out of my way” Molly barked at him.

He still stood in the door way, blocking her way to get out of their room. He looked at her. Anger distorted delicate features of her face but those deep brown eyes with unshed tears, full of sadness and disappointment, took breath out of him and he stepped back.

Molly was half way throught the sitting room, suitcase in her hand when he finally got his voice to work again “Can’t we talk about it? Let me explain”

She didn’t even turn around, her voice hard as steel “I don’t want your excuses, I don’t trust any of the words that leave your mouth” 

She resumed her walking, trying to leave this flat, this man as fast as she could but Sherlock grabed her hand, not leting her escape him.

“I’m sorry, Molly!”

“I don’t want your apologies!” she turned to him and took a deep breath “You know I can tolerate your spending days away from home on cases, I can tolerate your weird sleeping and eating arragments, I can tolerate your behaving like I’m invisible, I can tolerate almost everything but not this” she started crying, wet trails marking her hot cheeks “Not lying to me. Beside this is not what I agree to” Molly showed him her engagement ring on her hand “I agree to marry man who promised me that he wouldn’t use drugs becasue he has friends and family who care about him and that he didn’t need them” she looked down at her hand and took off the ring.

Sherlock’s eyes followed her movement and widened as she keept ring between her index finger and thumb, no longer on her slender ring finger. _Please no, no! No! Don’t do it!_

“I don’t want to wear it when man who gave it to me is no longer here”

She putted ring in Sherlock’s hand and grabbed her suitcase from the floor. Sherlock didn’t know what to do, his brain going numb. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled her face to him and kissed her, his tears that he didn’t know he shed mixing with hers on their cheeks.

Their kiss hadn’t lost long because Molly almost immediatelymoved away from him and not thinking much, slapped him right in the face, blood running to this place to creat red mark of her hand on his skin and left flat.

Sherlock stood in the same spot as she left him a half hour ago, eyes looking on door but not seeing anything at all, tears running down his face, fingers playing with ring in his hand and only one thought in his mind.

_What have I done..._


	8. Kiss on the Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is an AU, I hope you like it :)

This robbery was easier than she thought. She had been prepared for something hard, for some challenge that would push her to her limits but there she was making her way higher and higher to the exit.

Molly’s heels clicked on metal stairs ,every step bringing her closer to her destination. She had to get on the roof of the Louvre as fast as it was possible because in matter of seconds alarm would be back on and she wouldn’t want to be catched with big diamond next to her, clad in white spandex, hip. Stupid french police officers wouldn’t stop her. Not even great Drak Lord couldn’t stop her.

Oh no, she wasn’t called White Fox, the best thief in whole England, without a reason.

Molly pushed metal door and made her way on the roof top just in time. Alarm got back and she was safe, standing in the cold air of Paris, hot satisfaction spilling in her body making her feel wonderful. 

“What a pleasure to see you here, Madame” big leather ears on her head twitched at the deep baritone that spoke from behind her. She turned around, her tail spinning with her as she looked at dark figure that had been behind her seconds ago.

“I wish I could say the same, my Lord” cheeky grin formed on her face. 

* * *

Sherlock took a long look at her. White mask in place, almost melting with pale skin of her face, big brown eyes in shade of dark chocolate locked on him. Long brown hair in wild waves surrounding her face, leather ears on top of her head and white skin-tight suit exsposing her every curve. Always like that, always the same beautiful in the middle of the night, no matter if it was under parisian sky full of stars or dark clouded London sky.

Always beautiful and always elusive.

He always was so close to catching her but every single time, somehow she escaped him from under his hands with piece of art worth millions. 

Sherlock was good in what he was doing, catching every bad guy that crossed path with him, except for her. There was something in her that he couldn’t resist. Maybe it was her mystery identity, her good looks, her intelligence or maybe that she always escaped him that attracted him to her. He didn’t know what it was but it was alluring him, wanting to play cat and mouse with her.

Watson would tell him it was her animal magnetism but Sherlock refused to believe him, making excuses about work ethic or something. He knew Watson was right but it couldn’t be. Just no.

“I’m sorry to hear that, my fox. Yet I’m more curious what brought you here, I thought you weren’t traveling type of girl” Sherlock made few steps toward her.

“To your information, every girl needs a vacation and what’s the better place for that than City of Love with her best friend by her side, one big diamond. Or in my case three” she pulled diamond and was looking at it with an eye of professionalist. She winked at him and tucked sparkling object behind her belt, making sure she wouldn’t lose it while running away from him.

Sherlock’s blue eyes followed her every move. He was focused on her to be able to unarmed her in every second if situation needed it. Despite her petit form, she was very dangerous. Sherlock needed a good plan to finally catch her. He was making his way towards her, still thinking as opportunity presented in front of him. He wasted no second and took what was given to him.

He approached her, put one hand on her waist to bring her closer to him, other landed on her arm, slowly making way down to her hand. He locked his eyes with her and watched as breath hitched in her throat, surprised at his sudden closeness. 

“Oh silly me, you need to excuse my small knowledge on the matter” he smiled, half of his plan going perfectly fine. He couldn’t believe his luck “It’s not like I don’t want to know more” he winked at her. Her eyes were wide, looking at him and trying to understand situation that she was a part of.

“Could you forgive me, Foxy?” he smirked at her and brought her right hand to his face, his eyes still locked with her brown ones. His lips placed small kiss on her gloved hand, waiting with excitement on her reaction.

In the same time he made his last part of the plan. He closed handcuffs around her small wrists, looking at her shocked exspression as he took few steps back, leaving more space between them.

“You will regret it, my Dark Lord” she spoke with gritted teeth.

* * *

 “How could I?” he asked her, pulling her possession from the pocket of his black trench coat, black leather of his suit shining from underneath it. “I just saved Paris and caught the biggest thief in England, I think there is nothing to regret” he smiled so full of himself.

Molly swing her hips until her fluffy tail got in her hands, already freeing herself from his handcuffs. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t have said hop before the jump” she said next to him, locking his own hands in cuffs that was on her hands just seconds ago.

“But I’m not you” she grined at him “ and that I will take with me” Molly took diamond from his locked hands.

Her precious Lord was gaping at her, his mouth opening and closing, no sound leaving them. She liked to play with him. It was not the first time as she tricked him and used him. But what would her be her world if she didn’t tease him a little while leaving him again with nothing. You could say it was Molly’s personal hobby. To leave him hanging, with nothing but her good looks hanting him in the night.

“Oh look at that!” she brought her wrist to her face “My midnight just struck! I can’t stay with you longer, my dark prince. I don’t want you to see me without my beautiful dress” here Molly pointed at her skin-tight suit “I wouldn’t like to broke this lovely charm, better leave things like that”

She stood on the edge of the rooftop and turning to him last to blow a kiss in his direction with her last words “See you nest time, my Lord”

* * *

 As she made her way from one roof to the other, putting distance between them, Sherlock stood in one place as he was stuck to the ground, compelled to follow her clad in white spandex form with his blue gaze, only thinking...

_The game is on, Foxy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for so long break but I'm a little busy with my exams and bc of them it's probable that next parts of series will be posted (unfortunately) in the second halp of May. Sorry guys :(


	9. Sneaking a Kiss while no one is looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating at all but you know, life got in the way. But I'll try my best now to update more often than one chapter on 5 months.
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments :)
> 
> Now enjoy!

**Molly:** No.

**Sherlock:** ...

**Sherlock:** please...

**Sherlock:** No one is looking.

**Molly:** ...

**Molly:** No.

**Sherlock:** Grrrrr... Why?

**Molly:** You know why.

**Sherlock:** *poutnig* No I don't.

**Molly:** Yes, you do. *sigh* I won't snog you in front of all these childeren.

**Sherlock:** *putting arms in the air* But why?!?!?!

**Molly:** because you don't know when to stop and I won't be an introduction to sex education

**Sherlock:** A little bit of knowledge won't hurt them *pouting*

**Molly:** They're six!*angry, pointing finger in his face* And you won't ruin your goddaughter's birthday party!

**Sherlock:** *whining* But Molls...

**Molly:** *checking if someone is paying attention to them*

**Molly:** *kissing him sensless when 'no one' is looking*

**Molly:** *leaving him breathless* Done. I won't kiss you again.

**Sherlock:** ...

**Sherlock:** *giggling like small boy*

**Molly:** Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Kid #1:What are they doing?  
> Baby Watson:Hmm?  
> Kid #2:*pointing* What your aunt is doing to your uncle?  
> Baby Watson:*confused* ...  
> Baby Watson:Oh! I know! It something called ... snorting?  
> Kid #1 & Kid #2:??????  
> Baby Watson:Snoging! Nothing harmfull. Old people do it all the time.  
> Kid #1 & Kid #2:oh.


	10. Comforting while crying Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Uhh, I'm on fire today!
> 
> Thanks for all comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me :)
> 
> Warning for this chapter ( I need to put that :P): A lot of angst, like A LOT ( I think :P)
> 
> Enjoy!

Molly sat in empty and cold sitting room, looking from her place on leather sofa through window, watching outside world pulsing with life on this autumn evening, but not seeing it at all. Her vision was blurred by tears waiting to be shed, to create wet trails down her hot cheeks. Her stiff body started protesting, her sore muscules screamed at her to change position on now not so comortable couch. But Molly was ignoring her body, too focused on informations in her head, that brought her to the state she was now.

That was a sight that welcomed Sherlock on 221b Baker Street as he came back after case. He was standing in the door way, looking at miserable picture that was his wife, looking so small that she almost disappear in the cushions, her face empty of emotions which reminded Sherlock of porcelain dolls.

“Doctor called” Molly’s voice cut trought the silence in big flat, her voice hoarse after hours of sobing. Sherlock knew that news weren’t good, obvious by the single look at the state of his wife. Sherlock was worried about her but also curious if the problem was with him, her or both of them.

Couple of months ago, Sherlock with Molly had talked a lot about them, their life and what’s coming for them. After that they’d decided that they’d want to start family together. They loved their goddaughter and loved spending time with her but they want the same thing that John and Mary has. Molly wanted to see Sherlock with their son on his lap, trying to teach him the scale of Sherlock’s cases and Sherlock couldn’t erase image of Molly with little girl in piggy tails and pink dress, holding her hand.

With that images in their heads, they tried very hard to create perfect mixture of them both, but with their every attept, they failed. Every failure came with tears, red, puffy eyes and more wrinkles on Sherlock’s forehead. With every period Molly had had, she’d lost more hope for conception and Sherlock had been more concered with his wife’s health; both mental and physical.

They decided to test themselves, to try to find what the problem was. 

Sherlock made his way to the couch and sat next to Molly. She didn’t look at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears were fixed on some point in the room. She opened her mouth, trying to say something to him but after a moment she closed them, not finding in herself enough strength to get her voice and share with him hurtful truth. Sherlock wanted to help her somehow but he knew she had to do it by herself, otherwise he might never know what went wrong with them.

“She said that there was no way for us to have baby” Molly’s voice was quiet but cut through silence like sharp knife. “She said that there is problem with to high pH in my uterus and if your sperm survived that, it is too slow for us to conceive” her voice became shaky at the end of her sentence.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock” she looked at his face, hot tears making way down to her chin. She pressed her face in his chest, still covered in his Belstaff, wetting dark wool.

Sherlock put his arms around her small form, trying to keep his breathing at normal pace while in his mind he tried to process information that Molly gave him. He made small circules on her back, trying to calm her down but that didn’t do anything. He began to blame himself in his mind for the situation, if not his stupid action with drugs, mybe they could have a chance. Maybe it was his fault, his every sin laughing in his face.

He didn’t know when he started crying with Molly, his face in her hair. He left trail of kisses on her head, while his thoughts were running wild in his head, guilt and sadness making hard to breath.

“I’m sorry too, Molly” he said kissing her forehead, their tears mixing on their faces, sobs tearing theirs throats.

They stayed like that for a long time, every dream involving their little family disappeared, last one, in Sherlock’s mind, of a little girl in pink dress shattered like a mirror that was hit with the bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned ya!


	11. Pulled into a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments. They mean world to me

"As you can see, murderer used ..."

Molly hadn't caught the rest of Sherlock''s speech as she was too busy ogling him to actually listen. Even presence of John Watson next to her couldn't break her concentration on consulting detective's face.

You see, Molly was accustomed to Sherlock being elegantly dressed, his suits always fitting his body perfectly and his face, those cheeks and jaw, always clear of any facial hair. So it's no wonder that she was drooling all over the floor on the sight of his face with stubble. 

The pathologist shifted from one leg to the other very hard (OK, not so hard) trying (fine, not trying at all ) to imagine how his facial hair would feel on her neck or breasts or against her lips. With every next fantasy involving Sherlock and his stubble created by her horny side, she shifted more and more in place that she even got worried glance from John. She couldn't help it that her irresponsible side was taking over her brain.

_Horny side: I really want to feel his stubble against my lips._

_Brain: oh don't do it_

But Molly wasn't thinking at all at the moment. She was guide by pure instinct when she grabbed Sherlock's suit lapels, bringing his face closer to hers for a kiss. She couldn't wait, she had to feel his facial hair by herself. As she kissed him, she could feel every little hair on her skin, scratching it and leaving with shiver going down her spine. 

_Brain: oh my god_  

Her brain let her know about him after a moment of kissing Sherlock. Molly loosened her grip on his suit, taking small step back, still dizzy from sensation. She heard John's breath hatching as a reaction on her behaviour and looked at Sherlock's shocked expression while he ended his sentence before she interrupted him with the kiss. 

"... that's why spoon was in his ear "

"What the bloody hell was that? " asked John 

In that moment Molly realised what she did and started stuttering her excuse. 

"I,I... didn't... I just... I don't know... it's just... you know what? It's all your fault " she pointed at Sherlock.

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours and your stupid face and stupid beard or stubble ro what ever you call it. It gives me ideas" she mumbled 

"Ideas you say?" Sherlock asked in his husky voice

"Yup, like how it would feel on the skin of my neck or breasts..."

John chocked on his spit when he heard that but Molly was more intrested on Sherlock's reaction. 

"Want to test some of your theories? " Sherlock's pupils blown up , leaving little space for blue iris. Molly's throat went dry but before she could answer him, John Watson gave sign of his presence. 

"I can't do this " and he slammed the door behind him, leaving 'soon to be lovers' alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't resist sherlock's facial hair and oh my god meme . It's 3 am in Poland and I won't apologies.


	12. Deflected Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, it’s short and silly but I really need to get myself in the game bc there is not much time left and like 14 prompts to finish. Wish me luck :)

“Molly, come to Santa!” Sherlock tried to put his arms aroud Molly, his face closer and closer to hers in attempt of kissing her sweet little lips.

Molly did everything in her power to get the hell out of Sherlock’s hand reach. It’s not that she don’t love being in his arms or being kissed by him but Sherlock drunk in four arses was not a best option. Especially when he was disheveled, his dark curls in a mess on his head, bed sheet around his shoulders like a cape of some superhero and white boxers with Santa print all over them around his narrow hips. We must not forget about big red hat on top of his head like a cherry on top of very christmas like dessert. 

Despite everything, the more she looked at him, the more she liked what she was seeing. It wasn’t everyday that she could see silly Sherlock. 

“Sit on my lap, Molly!” in one swift movement she no longer was standing in front her husband but actually was right where he wanted her.

“Now, love, what would you like for Christmas from Santa?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows like mad man.

“Uhm…”

“Don’t be shy, my girl. Tell me. I bet it is something sweet. Like you. Would you like a kiss? I can give you a kiss. Shall we?” he babbled.

Molly’s eyes open wider as Sherlock brought his face close to hers. She had to think fast because as she loved to be kissed, his ridiculous antics were slightly getting out of control and she had to stop it before Sherlock do something to hurt himself. And in this moment it can happen sooner than later. So Molly did the one thing that came to her mind, she put hand on to his mouth before he could kiss her.

Yet, Sherlock was Sherlock, so hee didn’t catch up with what was happening and before anyone could blink Molly was on the floor, in front Sherlock’s chair with him looking like gaping fish.

“Okay, Mister, enough of that. You’re going to bed. Now.” Molly pointed at the door to their bedroom and stood up to take him by his arm out of his chair.

Sherlock pouted like a little child when he was dragged through entire flat to his bed.

“Where are your antlers?” he asked when he was sat at the end of the bed.

Molly make sure to get him out of the hat and bed sheet before she tucked him in and sat next to him. “My antlers are safe in the box until Christmas will come”

“Which will be?”

“In 6 months, Sherlock. Now, go sleep. Good night”

“Good night” Molly smiled and kissed his forehead before she left the room.


	13. Waiting to be kissed

**Sherlock:** *enters 221 b* Molly, I'm home!  
 **Molly:** *making snadwich in the kitchen* That's good hon, how was the case?  
 **Sherlock:** It was hardly an 8 but Garry was doing everything to make it more difficult than it was.  
 **Molly:** *looking form her sandwich, slightly confused* So not good?  
 **Sherlock:** Tiring *making puppy eyes at Molly*  
 **Molly:** *innocent* Then that's good you can finally relax  
 **Sherlock:** Yeah, it is *making his way to Molly, close eyes and waits to be kissed like always after the case*  
 **Molly:** *Smirking to herself, doing nothing but staring at him*  
 **Sherlock:** Molly? *open his eyes*  
 **Molly:** *looks deep in his eyes, taking her sandwich and giving it a big kiss*  
 **Sherlock:** ????  
 **Molly:** *making her way to the bedroom* Laundry won't do itself *leaves the room, I'm bad by Michael Jackson playing*  
 **Sherlock:** From where this music is coming from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus   
> *I'm bad still playing*   
> Molly: Sherlock turn it down   
> Molly: or at least change the song   
> Sherlock: But it's not me   
> Molly: what do you mean 'it's not you'?   
> Sherlock: I mean exactly what I said   
> Molly: Bloody hell from where is it coming from?   
> Sherlock: I don't know   
> Molly: *irritated* and you're calling yourself a detective?   
> Sherlock: *making a dramatic exit from the kitchen like a drama queen he is*   
> Sherlock: *pouting in his chair*   
> #Sherlock only need some love from his pathologist


	14. Accidental Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love to think that Sherrinford is Sherlock’s gay twin brother, and he knows what is best for you, Sherly :)  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I love them!  
> And I know it's probably to late but... Merry Christmas everyone!

**Sherrinford:** You need to meet my brothers

 **Molly:** Didn’t you give me a half an hour rant about how big pricks they’re when I asked you last time about them?

 **Sherrinford:** Yeah…

 **Molly:** But?

 **Sherrinford:** I didn’t say that

 **Molly:** Yet, still there were one

 **Sherrinford:** Okay, I just changed my mind, satisfied?

 **Molly:** Quite. So where and when will I should meet with you and your brothers?

 **Sherrinford:** tomorrow, 2pm at our favourite

 **Molly:** See you then, don’t be late :)

 **Sherrinford:** Honey, as I could ever be late :)

Sherrinford smiled to himself while pressing send. He couldn’t wait to see Sherlock’s face. His little brother wouldn’t know what hit him.

* * *

 

Sherlock tapped his foot in annoyance. 

“Could you stop that?” Mycroft asked and hit him with the handle of his umbrella.

“No”

Sherlock didn’t want to be here. He really didn’t. He was losing his precious time, standing in front to some restaurant, waiting with Mycroft of all people at his irritating twin brother. But because of this said twin brother Sherlock could make this big sacrifice that was his time. Of course, he could ignore the text he’d got yesterday evening and solve cases that Lestrade would provide him but when Mycroft called in short time after he’d got the text, he needed to take some time to solve the mystery that was his older sibling.

After something that is called “The Incident” in Holmes family, that Sherrinford was major part of, no one heard from him. Mycroft became protecting brother in his own way and Sherlock’s parents made sure to know where he was and what was he doing. Until Uni days, Sherlock reminded himself. If they did that in that time, maybe Sherlock would have never touched drugs. Or not. 

Sherlock shook his head to clear his mind. There was no point on wondering ‘what if’. 

Sherlock turned around to face the street, hoping that he could at least deduce passers but he had no chance to do so as a colorfull ball of laughter met him before he could do anything than turn.

“I’m sorry for being late” said small woman standing in front of him. His eyes immediately focused on her big, brown orbs and big smile on her round face framed by long hair in the same shade as her eyes. She made a few steps closer to Sherlock, took his face in her soft hands to get his face closer to hers for the kiss on his cheek.

“You know how Tube is these days” She placed another kiss on opposite cheek. ”Also Toby wasn’t helpful at all” She kissed him again “ I don’t know what happend to this cat, it’s like his sensing something. Maybe because I am meeting your brothers? Could he be jealouse? No, it can't be” every sentence was separated with kiss to each side to his face. Sherlock was stunned and didn’t know what was happening right in front of him.

But before Sherlock could analyze anything, this strange woman finished her rant about her ridiculous cat, she kissed him right in his lips, like it was normal thing to go and snog a stranger, rambling about nothing in particular.

“Who are you?” Sherlock blurted when his lips was finally left alone to his devices.

She looked at him totally lost, confusion on her face for a second or two, before big smile spread on her face and she started to poke him in the chest with her finger.

“Good one, Sher! You almost got me! In first second I believed you and then I thought ‘It’s Sher, he always do pranks like that’. You really need to stop with this. It’s getting old. You will see, next time I won’t even flinch at that, I can promise you that. And you must be his brother? Molly Hooper” she turned to Mycroft with her hand in the air to shake his.

Sherlock also turned to his eldest brother, trying to make sense of this ‘Molly Hooper’. For Mycroft, Sherlock’s face was one big question mark, as he was out of his element and that’s only because of one petite woman. Older Holmes chuckled to himself, shaking Molly’s hand. Big smirk formed on his face when he said to his brother “I didn’t know you had a such good friend. Where did you hide her, Sher?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about, Mycroft, and stop being a git” huffed man next to Molly. Poor girl, could make anything of this weird situation.

“Look at that, everyone is here. Brilliant!” a cheerful voice of newcomer startled them all. As on a signal all of them turn in his direction. Mycroft and Sherlock were shocked but relieved at their sibling appearance, while Molly was shocked and scared at the same time. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She had to do a double take. 

Next to her stood a man with dark curls, bright more-blue-than-green eyes on pale face, navy scarf around his neck and black Belstaff covering him from cold of october day in London. She looked at the man in front of her. Same curls, same pale face and dark Belstaff, only difference between this two was that that man that she was looking now had a green scarf that made his eyes more green than blue.

“What… I… heh?”

“You see, my dear Molly” Sherrinford put an arm on her shoulder “you just met with my older brother, Mycroft” here he gestured to the man with umbrella in his hand “ and my younger one, Sherlock” now Molly was looking at mirror image of her best friend. 

There were few minutes of silence, when three men held their breath, waiting for some reaction from Molly. When she finally came out of her haze, she piped one question.

“Is there possibility that your twin brother is gay too?” Her hopeful gaze sat on Sherrinford. 

He only smirked at her, directing his question on Sherlock “Is there, brother dear?”

Sherlock to this moment tried to make sense of everything, but when realization settled in, he blushed which surprised not only him but also Mycroft “There is none, I am actually opposite of that”

Molly turned all red at that and hide her face in her hands, only to not look at Sherlock, which she snogged while she thought he was his brother, Sherrinford. “Blimey” she murmured. Three men could see as embarrassment evaporate from her form.

“Anyone hungry? We still have a reservation” Sherrinford gestured to the door of the restaurant. Everyone agreed on suggestion and headed in that direction.

Sherlock opened the door and let Molly in first as she started to apologize yo him “I’m so sorry Sherlock, I didn’t…” he cut her off

“No need to” and smiled

Mycroft put an arm around Sherrinford stopping him from entering restaurant “I bet they are going to announce engagement in the spam of six months”

Sherrinford smirked “I bet they’re gonna be pregnant in three”

“You are so on”


End file.
